Fake
by LostRemanence
Summary: "Anakin, you have never failed me-" Anakin had cut Obi-wan off with a fuming glare and guilt stricken words. "You should say what you know for sure master, not just what you assume about me. Let's face it, I barely ever meet your expectations, not even now! I bet I'm not even arguing good enough-" AU TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! LIFE GOT IN THE WAY :c. (Redone somewhat)
1. Prologue

**Hello all readers kind enough to choose my story to read! The inspiration behind this? I suffered a very humiliating last place in a Bowler of the Year Tournament and I got to thinking how Anakin might have reacted to losing a sparring torunament right after losing his hand. Then I was wondering how Obi-wan would be feeling about this and if they got to talking about things. Let's just say I had a lot of time to think about this because I locked myself in my room; the loss was so crushing! It sure upped my determination to do better though, -thumbs up here- :D**

**And then suddenly, I had no homework so I got to work typing this up! Updates should be often until completion. Thanks for reading (please review)!**

**I do not own Star Wars, nor happy with how Disney seems to be taking everything away from what it once was. ( My videogames :'C )I don't do this for money, if I did, why would this be on a site titled "FAN"fiction?**

There are some things Anakin Skywalker simply could not stand for. Today had been a day for his patience, and his master's too. Of course, now that he thought about it, nothing would have been wrong if he had just listened to his master in the first place, but Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. He shouldn't have to listen or be lectured. He should just know what to do and do it. He shouldn't have to keep failing all those who looked up to him or held him at a standard.

At least, that's what he believed.

Obi-wan Kenobi, ever the rationalist, was exceedingly exasperated by this trait of his headstrong Padawan's. Sometimes he would look to the Force, in its mysterious glory, and wonder what distant galaxy the sweet, blond, and more importantly shorter than him boy he first met on Tatooine had flew to and left him with this argumentative teenager. A teenager that seemed to dwarf him. He still loved Anakin like a brother no matter what his faults… or annoying height… and was just concerned for his wellbeing, especially since his Padawan appeared to have a death wish whenever something rash presented itself. A good example: Jumping out of the speeder to pursue a bounty hunter, or giving Master Windu a wig for his birthday. No matter how fun, the danger was always real. Anakin just seemed to…sidestep that mixture of the equation.

But Anakin was Anakin, no matter how much Obi-wan could dread or enjoy it.

Anakin had entered the sparring tournament two months prior to the Battle of Geonosis. The tournament had expectantly been rescheduled until a later date most of the, surviving, participants could meet. That date happened to be a short four days after Anakin had returned home to the temple from escorting Senator Amidala back home to Naboo. It was open to all Padawans past their seventeenth year.

At the time of entering, Obi-wan had been excited for Anakin and helped him learn a few new techniques and tricks. Sometimes Obi-wan wondered if he had spent more time on those training occasions if Anakin could have fared better against Dooku…not lost his arm. He couldn't help but feel guilty for his Padawan's loss, he was supposed to be the _SithSlayer_ and he couldn't help Anakin at all. All he did was lie on the ground with two simple burns. Simple compared to a burning stump instead of a hand.

Obi-wan had tried to convince his student to wait and take the time given to him by the Council to re-acclimate to his new hand. The resulting argument was not one Obi-wan will soon forget, he still heard it in his mind as he began to watch Anakin duel. Things he learned from that confrontation gave him a new understanding of Anakin, even if he didn't like some of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not meeting the deadline I made for myself (ack, can't meet my own deadline yeesh..). I got bombed by homework and projects, so I'm lucky I could find time to do this at all, but thanks for the feedback! That sure made me feel like procrastinating my work to type up this little story. :D**

**We've already gone through this. I don't own Star Wars. Micky does. I get no moeny from this. If I did, why would I still be in school and not on vacation somewhere?**

Anakin had been sitting on the couch in their room, staring at the wires and gears that made up his hand. He stared at each little crevice in the metal before forcing the fake nerve and simulated muscle to react. He had balled his fist as a look of contempt and longing flashed across his face, Obi-wan had noticed even if it was just for a moment. The master's guilt carefully water falling in abundance behind cool grey eyes had been hidden to Anakin though.

Anakin had spoken then, to himself. Obi-wan wasn't supposed to be home yet. He was supposed to be at a meeting. It didn't matter to Obi-wan then, he was there, and thankful that he had been.

"It feels so… fake," the despair in Anakin's voice knifed through Obi-wan because he knew that if it wasn't for his lack of skill and strength, Anakin would be stronger, two armed, and in some small way happier.

Anakin then stood up with the quickness of lightspeed. His face seemed to contort into a growling dragon, his shadow on the wall darkened with strange foreboding. Obi-wan remembered taking a step back, stifling a quip of fear, before chastising himself for feeling fear in the first place. This was Anakin, not some enraged Sith Lord. Anakin's frustration seemed to peak and suddenly, Obi-wan couldn't feel anything from his friend at all. It was like a ray shield had appeared around Anakin and cut him off from everything.

The only indicator of his Padawan's demeanor had been the darkened feeling lingering behind Obi-wan's neck sending the hairs afloat, and the strange calm Anakin stood with. It was like all the light was being sucked out of the room and into the ever more shadowed expression of his apprentice.

Eerily, Anakin had stalked off to his room. A loud bang rumbled through the floor to his unseen master's feet as he Forced pushed his bed roughly against the wall _almost_ effortlessly. He proceeded to surprisingly to his master, begin a series of exercises. Each time, he would slip up a tiny bit because of his new hand. The gears would lock, the metal would slip, the grip was too tight, it wouldn't bend like a flesh and blood hand. Each time, obi-wan would hold his breath expecting Anakin to explode from his frustration. He still had not felt anything from Anakin's mental wall. Obi-wan had hid his presence as well, the performances in front of him too wonder some to not watch.

Each time he started an exercise over, he would mutter to himself, " Practice! Practice... practice never made anyone perfect, but I _must_ be perfect. I won't fail. I won't lose. I can't. I won't stop until even Master Yoda thinks I am _perfect_. I have to, to be the _Chosen One_."

Anakin growled to himself on the 25th mistake before grounding his hand into the floor. The metal didn't bend. Anakin had then wiped his forehead with his sleeve before turning around to stare straight at him.

"Oh don't look so surprised _master_. I have known you have been watching me for the last forty five minutes at least. Your meetings never last that long, but I suspect you were here watching me before," his Padawan had said through catching his breath and narrowing his eyes.

Obi-wan had been surprised by Anakin, but should have known better than to lose track of time. Something had obviously been very entrenched his Padawan's mind though, and Obi-wan felt he should've seen this. Both as a mentor and a friend.

"You should release your frustration into the Force, Anakin. It won't do you any good boiling away in your gut."

It had been the wrong thing Anakin had wanted to hear. He was hoping for maybe, just maybe, some praise on trying with this fake mechanical abomination of a hand. What he had gotten was the beginning of another lecture. It was always lectures for Anakin, and he was really tired of it.

"Master save me the words, inflict whatever reprimands you feel you must, if I've failed you that much. Let me guess? Another terribly long month of boring morning meditation? More clean up duty or archive study?"Anakin looked to be dead serious. Although some of what he had said concerned Obi-wan, he would not take this attitude and disrespect from his student. A student who had still appeared unknowing of his place.

"Anakin, you have never failed me-"

Anakin had cut Obi-wan off with a fuming glare and guilt stricken words.

"You should say what you know for sure master, not just what you assume about me. Let's face it, I barely ever meet your expectations, not even now! I bet I'm not even arguing good enough-" the Padawan was interrupted and paused in his vicious arm movements with a hint of surprise and fear.

Obi-wan had then returned the interruption from both hurt and anger. Why couldn't he and Anakin ever seem to get along anymore?

"Padawan! I will _not_ take this from you again, you need to learn your place young one! You still have much to learn, and must accept that. You never fail me, because you never fail to try. If you believe I have failed you or you me, please enlighten me on the situation."

Anakin looked as though he would have opened his move to continue the arguement with a string of contridictions and protests, but he shut it and looked at the ground. When he looked up, Obi-wan had seen tears in the young man's eyes.

"Get out, Master."

Obi-wan had slipped a footfall forward reaching out with his hand when he heard the words the first time. The words were a polite command. It almost sounded like a question, a pleading. Anakin had drilled his gaze to the floor, his stance tense, as he leant away from his mentor. Obi-wan wasn't going to fight this battle with Anakin now, not when Anakin wasn't thinking without his heart.

"I just think you should wait on the sparring tournament. You won't be used to holding a lightsaber for a while, surely you have noticed that?"

Anakin had given no response, just a clench of a mechanical hand so tight the gears grinded.

"Anakin, nobody's perfect."

Obi-wan stepped out of the room. As he closed the door he had heard Anakin whisper, "Stop asking me to be."

Obi-wan had sat on the couch and sighed heavily. Was he that bad at teaching? Was Anakin that bad at learning?

Anakin was left alone to his thoughts and tinkering on his hand.

**I would like to say thank you for all feedback you, readers, have given me on this story! Please continue to read and review as the actaul tournament comes up soon!**


End file.
